Emberfoot
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Emberkit Emberpaw Emberfoot |familyt=Mate: Daughters: Mother: Father: Sisters: Brother: |familyl=Sedgewhisker Larkwing, Fernpaw Whitetail Onestar Willowclaw, Drizzlepaw, Heathertail Rustlepaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Sunstrike, SmokepawKate's Blog |livebooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks=''None'' }} Emberfoot is a gray tom with two darker gray paws and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Sedgewhisker is mentioned to be carrying Emberfoot's kits. At a Gathering, when Onestar mentions Sedgewhisker, she leans on Emberfoot. In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse :Emberfoot is a mentor to Sunpaw. He is a member of the patrol of WindClan cats that ambushes a patrol of ThunderClan cats led by Brambleclaw. He and his Clanmate, Weaselfur, race straight towards Hollypaw. Mousewhisker is attacked by Emberfoot, who pins Mousewhisker to the ground. Brambleclaw then races to help Mousewhisker defeat Emberfoot. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : His apprentice, Sunpaw, has become a warrior, receiving the name Sunstrike. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :He is first seen with Gorsetail, Furzepelt, and other ShadowClan warriors, forming a ragged line in the Dark Forest battle. Not long after, Emberfoot fights off Dark Forest cats with Robinwing and Ferretclaw, clustered in the middle of the clearing. It is noted that he is seen pressing his spine against Robinwing's and Ferretclaw's while lashing out at the Dark Forest warriors. :In the midst of the battle, his patrol vanishes beneath many bristling warriors. Graystripe helps Emberfoot by hauling a matted tortoiseshell from his back. He seems to recover as he is mentioned fighting a Dark Forest cat soon after. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :WindClan cats are attacked by rogues, and Emberfoot, Onestar, Furzepelt, and Oatclaw fight for their lives. ThunderClan steps in and helps, so the tom and Bramblestar struggle against a muscular white tom. The skirmish soon ends, and Lionblaze and Birchfall stand protectively in front of Emberfoot and Furzepelt. They stare at the rogues, their eyes glittering with hate. Alderpaw ads over to the tom and treats his injuries. Furzepelt dies, and Emberfoot is shocked, disbelief edging his mew. :The tom travels with his Clanmates back to ThunderClan's camp, as he and Oatclaw are too injured to return back home. Emberfoot asks what will happen to Furzepelt's body, and Bramblestar orders Cloudtail and Rosepetal to sit with it until a patrol can come. Once back at camp, Alderpaw and Jayfeather wash more herb pulp into his wounds. Emberfoot moans, but doesn't wake up. He and Oatclaw stay in ThunderClan's care for a few more days, as they are unfit to travel. At the next Gathering, Emberfoot supports Onestar, saying that ShadowClan cats are traitors. :Later, when ThunderClan's medicine cats go to WindClan's territory, he is with Gorsetail. Leafpool calls out a greeting to them, but the WindClan cats stare at her with anger in their gazes. Emberfoot asks why they are here, and the pair say it's medicine cat business. The WindClan warriors grudgingly take them to their camp, and both follow. Breezepelt questions their presence, and Emberfoot says they're heart to speak with Kestrelflight. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *While one of his daughters was listed as 'Ferntail' in the allegiance list preview for ''The Apprentice's Quest on Kate's blog,Kate's blog no such character exists in the final printing of the book. *He is a descendant of Windstar because his great-grandmother, Mistmouse, is a descendant of her.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *He is a descendant of Rabbittail, because his uncle, Webfoot, is a descended of him. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Sedgewhisker: Daughters: :Larkwing:Kate's blog :FernpawRevealed on Kate'sBlog Mother: :Whitetail: Father: :Onestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Sisters: :Willowclaw: :Drizzlepaw: :Heathertail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Brother: :Rustlepaw: :Brindlepaw: Nephews: :Antpelt: :Leaftail: Grandmothers: :Wrenflight: :Larksplash: Grandfathers: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Crowfur: Aunts: :Ashfoot: :Morningflower: :Nightcloud: Uncles: :Webfoot: :Gorsetail: Great-Grandmothers: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: Great-Grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: Great-Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flylight: Great-Aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-Half-Uncle: :Tallstar: Great-Half-Aunt: :Finchkit: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :Quailkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Hillkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Storkkit: :Downkit: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Dewspots: :Tawnyfur: :Owlwhisker: :Weaselfur: :Smokepaw:Kate's Blog :Brindlepaw: :Antpelt: :Leaftail: Distant Relatives: :Rabbittail: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: |''See More''}} Tree References and Citations de:Schlackenfußru:Головешка (племя Ветра)fr:Patte de Braise Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Mentors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters